


brave

by chanzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, chan is so cute, giggles, i love them, i wrote this wo thinking, idk what to tag lol, just wrote it down n boom, listen, seokhoon if u squint, soonchan, soonyoung adores him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanzu/pseuds/chanzu
Summary: after a long time, soonyoung can finally say it





	brave

Chan blinks and stares at the lunch box being presented to him. 

  


"I made these sandwiches so we can share it together!" Soonyoung exclaims and proudly smiles widely because Chan, his little Chan looks really amazed.

  


The younger of the two beams and claps his hands excitedly. "Soonie, these looks so good! Wow!" Chan says and hugs Soonyoung.

  


Soonyoung flushes red and tries to shake off the feeling. The older of the two breaks away from the hug and looks away, cheeks still colouring red. 

  


"THESE ARE HEART SHAPES TOO!" Chan squeals and Soonyoung swears he died at that very moment. 

  


The truth is Soonyoung has a not-so-subtle crush on the younger. They've been friends since Chan moved into the neighbourhood. Soonyoung was the one who delievered rice cakes over the Lees who were just infront of the Kwons and wow, surprise, it was Chan who answered the door. 

  


Now Soonyoung's 15 while Chan is still 12. Chan's about to graduate middle school while Soonyoung's on grade 10 of his highschool. 

  


"Uh, Soonie, are you okay?" 

  


Soonyoung snaps back to reality with Chan infront of him, concern evident in his eyes. The older grins at him and pinches Chan's cheeks.

  


"Of course I am!" 

  


Chan pushes Soonyoung away, giggling. They started eating the sandwiches and talks once in a while. 

  


Soonyoung thinks this isn't the right time yet. Time will come and he'll confess his love for the younger. He knows this isn't just some puppy love or whatever. He adores the younger so much and Soonyoung treasures Chan to his heart. He promises to himself that one day, he'll do the job.

  


\--

  


"Don't you think it's time?" 

  


Soonyoung groans at the question. It has been repeated many many times before and he knows it will be asked more if he doesn't do it.

  


"Junhui, can you like, I don't know, shut up?" Soonyoung says to the older. 

  


Wen Junhui is Soonyoung's friend, well Soonyoung considers him a friend but Junhui considers him as a frenemy because Junhui thinks that as Chan's 'dad', he should also think of Soonyoung as a rival.

  


"Soonyoung, can you like, I don't know, confess your undying love to Chan?" Junhui mocks him and smirks when he hears another groan from the younger.

  


Wonwoo, who was reading the whole time the two were arguing, closes his book and sighs.

  


Junhui looks at him and laughs. "Here comes mister love adviser," he whispers to himself.

  


"Before you two continue arguing, I just want to say that I am thirsty and I am going outside. Continue arguing when I'm gone."

  


Silence passes by like a breeze on a hot sunny day. 

  


"Jeon Wonwoo, get your ass out of here," Junhui says and pushes Wonwoo out of their (Soonyoung and Wonwoo's) room. "Also tell Jihoon to hurry up, I'm hungry." Junhui yawns and waves Wonwoo off.

  


"I'm just saying, you and Chan had been friends for like what? 10 years? That's a long time and you know I'm right. He wouldn't just end your friendship if he were to reject you," Wonwoo shrugs and then goes out to get some water.

  


Soonyoung flinches at the word reject and scrunches his nose. Junhui laughs at his action. "Mr. Wonwoo was right," Junhui says. "Rejection is not something that you should be afraid of." 

  


"You're just saying that because you've never faced it." 

  


"C'mon, Chan's 19 now. Just confess already." 

  


"I don't wanna rush him."

  


"You're scared."

  


"Of course I am!"

  


Junhui rolls his eyes as Soonyoung mumbles to himself about the consequences that might happen of he confess to Chan and gets rejected. 'I guess I'll take the actions then', he thinks.

  


\--

  


"Hey Chan!" 

  


Said boy turns around and sees Seungkwan running towards him. The older paused in front of him and pants for a second. He then shakes his head and looks at Chan. 

  


Chan blinks and looks at him ridiculously. 

  


"I need your help."

  


"With what?" 

  


Seungkwan looks away for a second but it doesn't go unnoticed by Chan.

  


"I have this song that I need to have a little choreography on. It's for my final project," Seungkwan says. The older then takes Chan's hands and grasps on them tightly. "Please."

  


Chan stares at him like Seungkwan had two heads. He never never says please to him, especially Chan. 

  


“O-kay…” Chan says unsurely. 

  


“Great! Let’s go to the dance room!” Seungkwan beams and takes a hold of Chan’s arm and practically drags him to the direction of the dance room which is really familiar to Chan as he, Soonyoung, Minghao and Junhui (sometimes accompanied by Hansol) are always there to practice their routine for an upcoming event.

  


At the thought of his childhood friend, Chan immediately smiles on his own and thinks of what Soonyoung might be doing right now. He had always been a hard worker so maybe he’s doing his papers for finals. Or he could be at the cafeteria eating tempura (his and Chan’s favourite snack) and drinking his usual bottle of soda. 

  


Chan had always admired Soonyoung ever since they were kids. It only started to gradually become bigger when Chan entered high school. He explored himself and learned about his sexuality. His attraction to Soonyoung increased as the older also matured. 

  


Sometimes, Chan imagines himself having a relationship with Soonyoung. The lovey-dovey type. That would be amazing, Chan decides.

  


“Hey, we’re here,” Seungkwan says and flicks the younger’s forehead. 

  


Chan scowls in pain and huffs. He then looks at the room and notices how it was dark inside. Usually the dance room would be filled of Minghao’s laughs and Junhui’s shouts accompanied with Soonyoung’s booming voice and the music, of course. They basically own the place since no one ever goes there. “Uh, aren’t the lights supposed to be o-”

  


Before Chan could even finish his sentence, Seungkwan pushes him inside. Chan stumbles in and hears a click signalling that Seungkwan might’ve locked the door. He hears snickers from outside and retreating foot steps. 

  


“Curse you, Boo Seungkwan. I swear to God I wi-”

  


“Channie?” a voice calls out.

  


The voice is so familiar, Chan quickly greets it. Of course, of course! It’s Soonyoung, the person he was just thinking about a few moments ago and the person he wants to spend his lifetime with. 

  


“Soonie!” Chan replies and he can make the outline of his childhood friend making his way to the younger. Chan blinks several times to get use to the darkness and he immediately looks at the boy in front of him. “What are you doing here?” Chan asks as he tilt his head slightly in confusion.

  


Soonyoung, in the other hand, squeals inside and basically dies because Chan looks like a puppy, a confused one. 

  


The older scratches his head and sighs. “Junhui said there’s something wrong with the lights so I came with him here but he left me alone to find the caretaker,” Soonyoung answers and grins meekly. “Guess I was fooled.”

  


Chan huffs. “I was fooled too! Seungkwan told me he needed my help! And he said please!” Chan pouts. “I can’t believe I fell for that.”

  


Soonyoung didn’t miss a second before he squishes Chan’s cheeks together. “You’re so cute, don’t make me die out of your cuteness!” he exclaims. Chan flushes red and pushes Soonyoung’s hands.

  


Soonyoung chuckles. “I guess this was their way…”

  


Chan looks at him confusedly. “Way? What way?” he questions. “What are you talking about, Soonie?”

  


Soonyoung bites his lips and looks directly at Chan’s eyes. They were so beautiful, he thought. They shine so brightly.

  


“Well, there’s this thing called love and I feel it towards… you,” Soonyoung finally exhales. His heart is beating so loudly his ears would bleed. He is scared, terrified even. “I know this is lame but Lee Chan, I’ve been inlove with you ever since you helped me get up when I tripped when we were kids. You just, I don’t know, trapped me and covered me with something I’ve never felt before.

  


“You make me smile and happy. Just the very thought of you makes my heart flutter. You.. you’re the best thing that happened in my life and just you know, I would explode if you keep on staring at me as if I’m some kind of a ghost.”

  


After Soonyoung’s speech, Chan stares at him with his eyes as big as plates and his ears so red you can compare it to a chili pepper. Chan thinks he could cry and jump out of joy. He thinks he could go and smother Soonyoung with kisses. But Chan also wants to say something, anything to Soonyoung.

  


“I- I’m- I-” Chan stammers, trying to find words. His eyes were beginning to water and he sniffs while Soonyoung pulls his hands and clasps them together. “Soonyoung, that was just beautiful. I think I’m g-gonna explode too if you k-keep saying things like that.”

  


Chan starts to cry and Soonyoung pulls him in for a hug. Soonyoung shushes him and pets his hair, knowing this calms Chan.

  


“It’s just I never would’ve imagined you, Kwon Soonyoung, loving me and as cheesy as this sounds, you were out of my league. You were always the shining one while I’m the dull one,” Chan mumbles. Soonyoung smiles softly at this and kisses Chan’s hair.

  


“I love you, okay?”

  


“I love you, too.”

  


\--

  


“Did you know how scared Soonyoung was whenever I mention the words Chan and confess in one sentence?” Junhui asks, clearly teasing Soonyoung who is currently sitting beside Chan, sharing their bucket of popcorn.

  


“Hey,” Soonyoung whines. “I wasn’t THAT scared.”

  


“Oh please, you wouldn’t stop panicking,” Jihoon states, head resting on Seokmin’s lap. 

  


Chan giggles and Soonyoung melts at the sound. “Soonie’s confession was actually close to perfect.” Chan grins.

  


Soonyoung squeals and says, “What did I do to deserve you?” and dives in for a quick kiss with Chan.

  


“As cute as you two are, I also want to watch this movie,” Seungkwan groans. 

  


Soonyoung laughs and wraps his arms around Chan’s middle.

  


It couldn’t get any better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey heres another shitty soonchan fic no one asked for ksksjs
> 
> icb i wrote 1600 or smrh words for this lol
> 
> anyways yea dont hate me ♡


End file.
